The aims of the San Antonio group are: 1. To support the nine active protocols of the LCSG by accruing as many patients as possible while maintaining high quality data. 2. To contribute to the LCSG innovative ideas for pilot studies and future group-wide scientific protocols. The University of Texas Health Science Center was invited to join the Lung Cancer Study Group as a provisional member in April, 1984. The first patient was entered into a LCSG protocol in July, 1984 and in the 18 months of active participation, there have been 32 protocol entries (29 patients). There have been no protocol violations. This activity has been carried with very low cost for the LSCG averaging less than $600 per patient. The decision was made to first concentrate on high quality data from patients at our affiliated institutions, the Medical Center Hospital and the Audie Murphy Veterans Hospital and also from the San Antonio State Chest Hospital. In our opinion, this has been accomplished and we are now entering the second phase of our participation by expanding the San Antonio group to include Brooke Army Medical Center and Wilford USAF Medical Center which should provide 3.5 times as many patients with high quality data, i.e., 70- 75 patients per year and 125-130 protocol entries per year. These two hospitals will begin to accrue patients in March-April 1986. There is a substantial commitment to lung cancer research in San Antonio. Ongoing projects include an evaluation of a liposome vesicle preparation with radioactive tagging as an imaging agent for staging of metastic lung cancer, several phase I chemotherapy therapy studies, participation in Southwest Oncology Group protocols for advanced carcinoma of the lung, and human tumor cloning studies of lung cancer specimens for chemosensitivity testing. In addition, the University of Texas Health Science Center has recently been one of six institutions selected to perform a phase II evaluation of LAK cells and Interleukin-2 for the treatment of cancer. There is also an active bone marrow transplantation activity and an investigation of the effects of transforming growth factors on tumor growth. There is considerable expertise in San Antonio in cancer research and administration. SWOG headquarters are located in San Antonio and the Chairman and the Executive Officer of SWOG are members of the San Antonio LCSG. All of the participating hospitals have patients registered in cancer protocols.